1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to closure mechanisms and particularly to mechanical mechanisms as are used to latch swinging windows such as casement and awning types.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Closure mechanisms have been used for many years to lock swinging type windows such as the awning and casement styles. Most factory supplied windows in the past several years have included wooden frames with hardware affixed or partially affixed with certain components to be installed at the job site. The installation of supplied hardware has generally not proven difficult since carpenters can use conventional tools. However, in recent years vinyl and aluminum frames have become popular and these frames are generally extruded to factory specifications. Thus, when these frames arrive at the job site, if hardware installation or adjustments have to be made, certain difficulties may be encountered due to the use of non-wood materials. However, in addition to the types of installation difficulties encountered with vinyl or aluminum window frames, many advantages are also provided.
It is therefore one objective of the present invention to provide a closure mechanism which is easily installed and adjusted in extruded vinyl or aluminum windows.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a closure mechanism which includes a handle which is mounted in a housing that is recessed in the frame and which has a release button proximate thereto.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a closure mechanism which includes a pawl within the housing which is spring-loaded to lock the handle in a closed, flush position against the frame.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a closure mechanism which, when installed in a frame, allows multiple frames to be stacked, thus saving space and shipping costs.
It is also another objective of the present invention to provide a closure mechanism which can be used with either a single point or a multi-point window catch for small or large windows respectively.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a closure mechanism which can be used in various extruded or fabricated window frames whether formed from wood, aluminum or vinyl.
It is also still another objective of the present invention to provide a closure mechanism which can be used on either awning or casement types windows to securely latch the closed window.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.